


Coming Down

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After a hard session of play, Dean takes care of the reader the best way he knows…A/N: Fulfills the Aftercare square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 48





	Coming Down

_“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,”_ you breathed out, tears threatening to spill from your eyes down your cheeks. Every nerve in your body was hypersensitive. Your legs and arms were squirming in their restraints, hips bucking to get away from the sensations.

Dean hummed as he held a vibrator to your clit, turned on high like it had been, pushing you into another orgasm, so many you’d lost count. You shouted and felt the sharp pleasure hit you, knocking the wind of out of you, everything too sensitive.

“Dean,” you mumbled when you felt the vibrator turn off and move away. Your eyes were shut and heart racing, pounding in your ears. His soft hands released you and you felt him move around the bed some, clearing away the toys he’d been pleasantly torturing you with that night. You didn’t bother to open your eyes as you felt a warm washcloth wipe you down, your breathing trying to return to normal. A few moments later, the bed dipped and you were sat up, a warm blanket wrapped around your naked form, Dean settling in behind you. You blinked open your eyes and stared up at him, Dean giving you a smile as he stroked your cheek.

“There she is. You okay, sweetheart? You didn’t safeword there,” he said.

“M’kay,” you mumbled again, burrowing your head into his chest.

“Drink some juice for me,” he said. You felt a straw at your mouth and you greedily sucked down the sugary liquid, another one replacing it before you got some cold water. You heard a bag open and peeled open an eye, Dean holding up a bag of animal crackers. “Want some?”

You nodded, trying to reach for the bag but you were too wrecked. Dean brought up some crackers to your mouth, letting you eat slowly until you shook your head that you didn’t want anymore. You felt better in his soft embrace, Dean grabbing a bottle of lotion from the table and rubbing the contents into your wrists and ankles soothingly.

“Thank you, Dean,” you said quietly, resting your hands on his arms when he finished and wrapped them around you.

“Thank you for letting us try that. You beat your old record by a mile,” he said, gently caressing one of your cheeks. “You did so good for me. You were so good, Y/N.”

“Can I have a shower before bed?” you asked.

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll help you once you get a little bit of energy back unless you think you’re okay now?” he asked.

“I think my legs are gonna be wobbly,” you said.

“Okay. I’m going to get up and go turn on the shower, okay? I’ll be right back,” he said. You hummed as he left, returning a moment later and picking you up. He set you down under the warm water on top of the shower bench. “Not too hot?”

You shook your head, Dean already lathering you up. By the time you’d finished, everything was clean and Dean had only praised you a thousand times for how well you did. It made you blush at how proud he was and Dean had even been able to sneak out to get fresh sheets on the bed. He tucked you into your favorite pajamas, one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers, carefully slipping into bed with you after he got some more water in you.

“Feeling better?” he asked, still keeping his body close to yours, making sure you felt safe after being pushed farther than you’d gone before.

“Yes, Dean. Thank you for taking care of me,” you said, ready to fall into a deep sleep. “Want to go out for breakfast after we sleep in?”

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart.”


End file.
